An electrical shunt is a device displaying electrically resistive properties and is typically used to sense the flow of electrical current between the two points in an electrical circuit. Typically, the shunt is connected in parallel across another device, such as a direct current ammeter, to divert most of the current from the device.
The shunt enables measurement of current between two points by providing a known resistance over which a voltage drop develops in proportion to the current flowing therethrough. The voltage drop across the shunt is then connected to the inputs of a meter which provides a current reading proportional to the amount of current flowing through the shunt. One such application is shown by the known prior art circuit configuration 100 of FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a perspective, cut away view of a prior art shunt implementation, typically used with power distribution control panels for marine vehicles such as power boats and sail boats, as well as land vehicles, such as trucks and trailers. As shown in FIG. 1, a main circuit breaker 10 is connected to a plurality of branch circuit breakers 12, 14 and 16 by shunt 20. Branch circuit breakers 12, 14 and 16 are connected to a common power bus node 18. The ends of electrical shunt 20 are connected to main circuit breaker 10 and the power bus 18 by heavy gauge insulated power conducting wires 24 and 22, respectively. Two mounting screws or studs 28 and 30 secure shunt 20 to an insulating mounting base 26, away from the power source or other electrical parts which may cause a short circuit of the shunt. Shunt 20 is connected to meter 36 by small gauge signal wires 32 and 34 which are soldered to shunt 20 at one end and have quarter-inch quick connect terminals fastened to their other ends for connecting to the meter.
The large number of parts, and the increased possibility of failure, accompanying such a large number of parts are disadvantages of the shunt implementation of FIG. 1. Furthermore, because of the large number of parts, the shunt may not be installed rapidly enough to be as cost effective as desired.